


Three Times Jack Got Out of Meeting his "One-True-Love" and the One Time He Didn’t

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: 3 times plus 1 fic, Birthday Present, M/M, Misunderstandings, University AU, University parties, and the rating is so tame, audio engineer jack, grumpy jack, idiots in love without knowing they should be in love, idk just this one's cute, like it's cute ok, mentioning of previous bad relationships, nosy mark, rn felix, trust me - Freeform, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Mark's a terrible matchmaker, Jack wants that on record. He doesn't know who this mystery-man everyone wants him to meet so badly is, but Jack ain't about to let his friends manipulate him into a relationship without a fight.





	Three Times Jack Got Out of Meeting his "One-True-Love" and the One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeasoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/gifts).



> happy birthday Soph!

Jack squinted at the bright letters against his even bright screen, lips pursed in deep concentration as he sluggishly looked between the two numbers he had to choose between. **Mark** and **Mark’s New Number**. Both seemed entirely plausible, especially in his violently inebriated state. Normally, he wouldn’t have gotten this drunk during finals week, especially the night before his huge exam on Digital-to-analog converters, but Signe had been throwing this extravagant shindig to celebrate her achieving the Dean’s list for the third year in the row and Jack hadn’t really been able to say no to her. And saying no to Signe would include saying no to her artfully crafted jello shots and her really, really expensive vodka. And Jack was not good at saying no to Signe.

But now he was drunk and he had no way of getting home, as the busses were shut down because it was three AM, and Jack had an exam tomorrow, he had a fucking exam, but he also had this really cool effect in his vision where everything swam when he spun on his heel too fast. What was he supposed to be doing? Get a ride home, of course. 

He could go back into the party, but there was some fucking prick— not actually a prick, he really very kind and respectful of Jack’s boundaries and solid no— who had been trying to sweet talk him all night. And he was handsome, of course he was, but he wasn’t Jack’s type, and Jack really didn’t have time for a relationship with just any guy. His last relationship had ended so abruptly that Jack was still reeling from the aftermath of waking up next to an empty bed. And Jack was also fucking drunk and he wasn’t about to let some guy fuck him when he was drunk. He had standards.

That was why Jack was outside of Signe’s dormitory, bent over his phone, squinting into the horribly bright light and trying to decide between the two numbers. Mark had given him a new number but why would he then insist Jack keep the old one? The damn bastard didn’t make any fucking—

Holy shit, when did Jack end up on the ground? 

Jack looked around from where he was plopped on the grass, blinking sluggishly. How’d he fall over? Did someone push him? There was no one else around because everyone was sane and staying in and studying for their midterms. Could Jack have fallen over? No way. He was obviously pushed.

Now there was a threat. Jack clicked the new number and sent a text.

[fucass come piick me up]

Minimal typos, but just enough to bring across how fucking slammed Jack was. He giggled as the “fucass” and wondered if that was a real word in some other language. It looked strange enough. A response was almost immediate.

_[who is this?]_

Jack scowled and brought up the number again, choosing to call this time. When Mark picked up, Jack didn’t give him a chance to speak. “Listen here ye’ fuuuck,” Jack said, horribly slurred. “I need ye’ t’ come get me. I, I've got an exam. _An exam,_ ye’ asshole. At, at 10. I’m at, I’m at Signe’s. Come. Come. Come get me. Now.” And as an afterthought, “Please.” No, that was too nice. “Or I’ll tell Amy ye’ are still addicted t’ Minecraft.” There we go, threatening enough.

“Thank ye’.” Fuck, too nice. Jack hung up, still feeling like he’d amply convinced Mark. He crossed his arms over his chest, looked up, and—

He was lying on his back now. How had that happened? Well, he was already lying down, and he did need some rest before his exam. Mark wouldn’t mind if he—

. . .

Jack felt like death when he woke up. 

He groaned and turned his face into the pillow, not really registering the unfamiliar smell of vanilla shampoo that definitely wasn’t his. The pillow itself was soft and cool and hid his poor eyes from sunlight that was streaming in from the window to his left. What time was it? 

Shit, what time was it?

Jack sat up too quickly and nearly vomited his stomach out with the sudden movement. Everything felt absolutely terrible. He was probably going to die. Thank god. 

But what time was it?  
Jack forced himself to his feet and groaned. He looked around the dorm and realized it was not his. Or Mark’s. Or anyone’s that he knew. Where was this? How had he gotten here? He looked back to the bed he’d woken up on and noticed, blessedly, that there was only room for once person. He probably hadn’t hooked up. Another glance around the room revealed a sleeping bag up against a wall. So whoever had brought him had slept on the floor? How polite. 

The door to the bedroom swung open to reveal a gorgeous blonde girl with sharp blue eyes. Jack was arrested by her gaze, unable to move. 

“So you’re the stray my brother brought home,” she said in a very, very strong Scandinavian accent. “You called him. How did you get his number?”

“Where am I?” Jack asked.

“Rude. Glad to say he didn’t sleep with you.” The girl rolled her eyes at Jack. “He didn’t have to pick you up, you know. But you were, apparently, too drunk to take care of yourself. You were unconscious when he brought you back. He said that no one else was going to do it so he had to.” The girl shook her head. “My brother. Too kind for his own good.”

“Where am I?” Jack asked again.

“His room,” she replied. “Mine is next door. He’s gone to his exam— which was at seven AM and you woke him up at three— and he told me to tell you that he’ll take you to yours when he comes back.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine. He’ll be back soon.”

Fuck that. Jack needed to get his shit and get to the arts hall and meet his study group. Ethan and Robin were expecting him to bring his third of the notes, he was needed. “Tell your brother thanks,” Jack said in what had to be the most blatantly offhanded and rude way possible, but _he had an exam._ “Bye.” Jack pushed past her, ignoring the huff of indignation she made. Jack didn’t know what part of campus he was on, but he could always run. Nothing like a brisk, morning jog to fight off the hangover.

. . .

He nailed his exam and went back to his dorm with every intention to chew Mark out. 

It had only occurred to him around his third essay question response that Mark had given him a wrong number. The fucking asshole had fucked Jack over, whether it was on purpose or not, and he was going to get it. After grabbing a coffee, Jack burst into his dorm room and found Mark making out with Amy on his bed on his side of the room.

“Stop suckin’ face and let me punch ye’ in the dick!” Jack snapped.

“Please don’t punch his dick,” Amy said. “I need that.”

“Ye’ gave me the wrong number,” Jack accused, ignoring Amy. She’d probably done well in her own exam. Archaic Film Care had to be a bitch and a half since the equipment they worked with belonged in a museum. “Ye’ gave me the wrong fuckin’ number and I got picked up by some fuckin’ stranger last night because you weren’t the one who answered.”

“The person picked you up?” Mark sat up straight in bed, gently taking Amy by the hips to move her to the side. “What did you think?”

“What did I think? I left!”

“Didn’t you meet him!”

“No, Mark, I had an exam!”

“You didn’t meet him.” Mark looked crestfallen. 

Jack narrowed his eyes at Mark as it occurred to him what was going on here. “I cannot believe ye’,” he said, voice low and dangerous. “You fuckin’ shithead. You gave me the number of that jackass you’re tryin’ to set me up with.”

“He’s a good guy! You’d like him!”

Jack made a show of pulling his phone from his back pocket. He held it up, scrolled to the number Mark had given him, and then let Mark watch as he deleted it from his phone. “I ain’t meeting him,” he said firmly, upset that Mark had been willing to risk Jack’s education this way, however unintentionally. “And I ain’t gonna date him. Now either find somewhere else t’ fuck or do it quietly, because I need sleep.”

. . .

A week into the second semester, Mark asked Jack to do him a favor.

_[just pick up the coffee and the pastries and i’ll pay you back i swear]_

[you’re closer why can’t you do it?]

_[because it is super important that you be the one at that store at the time just do it jack do it and i’ll pay you in gum as well]_

[europeans didn’t see that commercial ya fuck]

_[stop taking your countries shortcomings out on me] ___

__Jack begrudging went to the coffee place they frequented. It was in the center of campus and usually very busy, but it was also the weekend and most kids were still feeling the exhaustion of coming back from the break they’d been given. So the coffee shop was _supposed _to be empty.___ _

____Instead, it was bustling._ _ _ _

____The warm, homey vibe was absent in the face of the group of orientation students that were buzzing with excitement over being on the campus of their future university. The line was nearly out the door. Jack grumbled to himself and hated the fact that Mark hadn’t been kind enough to call in the order so it could have been ready for Jack to just pick up. Jack gritted his teeth, got in line, put in his earbuds, and just tuned everyone else out._ _ _ _

____The line moved so slowly that Jack actually felt himself age._ _ _ _

____When he finally got to the counter, there was a brunette barista that was taking food orders. She was really pretty but she looked exhausted and a little putout. She probably didn’t like the loud students either. When Jack came up, her eyes squinted at Jack’s face before some sort of recognition flared._ _ _ _

____“You!” she cried out in some sort of accent that sounded vaguely Western Europe, pointing at Jack. “You, you must—“ She faltered, looking around. “He went into the back. He’ll be back! You have to stay!”_ _ _ _

____Jack scowled. “Look, I just gotta get my shit and go.”_ _ _ _

____“But Mark said—“_ _ _ _

____“If this is Mark tryin’ t’ set me up again, I’m gonna pour that coffee into his fuckin’ face. Can I please place my order?”_ _ _ _

____The girl looked disappointed, but she nodded. “What would you like?”_ _ _ _

____. . ._ _ _ _

____“You got the food,” Mark said once Jack showed up with their food and drink. “You got the coffee. But did you get the number?”_ _ _ _

____Jack narrowed his eyes. He held up his own cup of coffee— a vanilla hazelnut blend.“I will pour this on you.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s what Marzia said,” Mark sighed. “I’m guessing you didn’t get the number.”_ _ _ _

____“It was crowded. I wouldn’t have been able t’ chat anyways.”_ _ _ _

____“Marzia said he came back with someone’s number, but it sounds like it wasn’t you. She said he didn’t like the guy anyways. I guess it’s for the best.” Mark sighed again. “Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure something else out.”_ _ _ _

____“I ain’t a fuckin’ game for ye’.”_ _ _ _

____“He would make you so happy,” Mark insisted._ _ _ _

____“He really would!” Ethan called out in agreement from the couch. Everyone was in the common room, bent over a table to play cards and enjoy themselves and catch up after their break. “The dude’s awesome! And he’s hot! His name’s—”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want his name!” Jack interrupted harshly. “Just fuck off.” He pointed at Mark. “Really. Fuck off.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m telling you, he’d be so good for you!”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not ready t’ date!”_ _ _ _

____“It’s been over months, Jack, and you’re lonely. Don’t think we miss it. You look so sad every time I’m with Amy. And Wade with Molly. You’re jealous of Wade, Jack. _Of Wade._ ”_ _ _ _

____“You’d have to be crazy to be jealous of me,” Wade chimed in._ _ _ _

____“Mark, stop,” Jack said. “I’ve got other shit t’ focus on.”_ _ _ _

____“I won’t let you do this much longer,” Mark insisted. “Mark my words. Mark Mark’s words. Marky-Mark.” Mark sighed again. “Fuck. Just come play cards.”_ _ _ _

____“Come kick my ass at cards!” Ethan beckoned._ _ _ _

____“I do enjoy kickin’ yer ass at cards,” Jack huffed. With a slumped and some childish stomping, Jack went to one of the couches. He sat between Ethan and Tyler, breaking up the perfect couple, who put up no complaint. Ethan put his arm around Jack’s shoulder and Tyler nudged Jack with his elbow. At least they felt sorry for him. At least they realized how much of a dick Mark was._ _ _ _

____“Could be worse,” Tyler said. “You could be horny.”_ _ _ _

____Scratch that, Tyler was a fucking asshole._ _ _ _

____“Horny and lonely!” Ethan gasped dramatically. “The terrible two.”_ _ _ _

____Ethan was also a fucking asshole._ _ _ _

____“Why am I friends with ye’ fucks?” Jack asked in exasperation._ _ _ _

____“Who knows,” Wade replied. “You deal.”_ _ _ _

____“I deal,” Jack grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. His only consolation was that he hadn’t wasted it by pouring it all over Mark’s ugly mug._ _ _ _

____. . ._ _ _ _

____“Alright, Jack-a-boy, prepare to be blown away.”_ _ _ _

____Jack was one hundred percent prepared to fall asleep until Mark’s band was the one to play. They were gathered in the orchestra hall, finding their seats. Jack, Bob, Wade, Ethan, Tyler, Amy, Signe, all of them together to support Mark while he played trumpet in the university jazz and symphonic band. But they would also be forced to listen to the concert and string bands before that. Jack personally didn’t like most classical music and he was only here for his friend. This would be their first concert performance after the chaos of marching band the previous semester. Jack wanted to be supportive of his roommate._ _ _ _

____“Those’re empty,” he said, pointing to a row of empty seats that could easily fit them all. But Bob pushed him gently past those seats. “What the fuck?”_ _ _ _

____“Our spots are being saved,” Bob told him cryptically. “Don’t you worry your pretty face, Jack-a-man.”_ _ _ _

____Jack scowled and looked around for anywhere that could have enough spots for all of them. Signe led them down further and then started chatting excitedly with someone in Danish, her eyes alight. Signe went down the row to—_ _ _ _

____A beautiful brunette and a gorgeous blonde. Signe bent down to kiss the brunette and that was when Jack realized that he’d never met Signe’s new girlfriend until now. Holy hell, had she struck gold. Except this was the same brunette who had been the barista at that coffee place and the same blonde as the girl that had been there when Jack had woken from his drunken stupor in the unfamiliar dorm room._ _ _ _

____“No,” he deadpanned. “I’m leaving.”_ _ _ _

____“Jack, come on,” Amy pleaded._ _ _ _

____“He’s so great!” Ethan bemoaned._ _ _ _

____“You’re really stupid to be this stubborn,” Tyler said._ _ _ _

____“He’s not here.”Everyone looked to the blonde with varying ranges of disappointment, save Jack. He looked and felt triumphant._ _ _ _

____“He had to help a friend,” the girl explained. “The man got into a bike accident. Nothing serious, not really hurt, but his ankle is a little sideways so my brother couldn’t come.”_ _ _ _

____“Good,” Jack said. “Anyone got a particular spot they want?” He didn’t care. He sat down at the edge of the row, content to let everyone else fumble their way past him._ _ _ _

____The blonde glared at him and then got up to sit next to him. While Jack was pleased with the further turmoil the others would face in getting past them, he was suddenly struck with the severity of her glare and the fact that this was the sister of the stranger everyone was so certain Jack needed to hook up with._ _ _ _

____“God knows why Mark thinks you’d be good for my brother,” she said. “I don’t agree. All you’ve done is prove yourself to be a rude jerk.”_ _ _ _

____Fair, but also unfair. “Ye’ve caught me at all my bad moments,” Jack told her. “I’m fuckin’ delightful.”_ _ _ _

____“You don’t deserve someone like my brother.”_ _ _ _

____“Excuse me?” Jack sneered at the stage. “He’d be lucky t’ have someone like me. I’m a fuckin’ blessing.”_ _ _ _

____“He really is!” Ethan exclaimed from where he was taking his time in climbing over Tyler’s lap, basically copping a feel in the most publicly obvious yet subtle way possible. Jack could almost applaud his slyness._ _ _ _

____“My brother is recovering from a bad relationship,” the girl continued. “You would be terrible for him.”_ _ _ _

____“Jack’s getting through a bad relationship too,” Wade said, defending his friend in a way Jack probably didn’t deserve. “The guy was awful. They were together for three years before the dude did something terrible.”_ _ _ _

____“How terrible?” the girl asked._ _ _ _

____“The worst thing possible,” Wade said._ _ _ _

____“I don’t believe that.”_ _ _ _

____“It was pretty awful,” Jack sighed, not liking to think about it._ _ _ _

____“Not as bad as what happened to my brother.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, but if this were a competition, I would win,” Jack huffed, upset with her for being so flippant about what Jack had been forced to suffer. “Yer brother has no idea what it’s like t’ be betrayed like I was. If he did, he wouldn’t be agreeing to this crazy scheme. He would be letting me be. I was betrayed and if yer brother had felt the same pain, he wouldn’t be trying to push me.”_ _ _ _

____“He cheated on you?”_ _ _ _

____“He did,” Jack said solemnly. “And if your brother had been cheated on after a three-year relationship, he would know t’ leave me be.”_ _ _ _

____The girl scoffed. “You’re stupid. My brother suffered worse.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s nothing worse.”_ _ _ _

____“What about being hit?”_ _ _ _

____Jack stopped. “… Okay, that’s one thing worse.”_ _ _ _

____“Or being raped?”_ _ _ _

____“Holy shit,” Amy said, eyes wide and horrified. “Don’t tell me Felix was—”_ _ _ _

____“No, no, not that,” the girl huffed. “But he was hit. Quite a bit. All I wish to say is that being cheated on isn’t the worst thing that can be done. Maybe it’d do you some good to think about others before yourself.”_ _ _ _

____“Is he okay?” Jack asked gently, feeling sympathy despite the shitty situation. He still didn’t want to meet the guy, but he didn’t want to sound like he didn’t care._ _ _ _

____“He’s fine,” the girl replied. “But he’s always had a rough time saying no to his friends. It’s why he’s part of this whole dance. Don’t think he’s doing this for selfish reasons. He’s just as reluctant as you.” The girl looked him over with sharp eyes. “I’m Fanny,” she told him. “I still don’t think I like you.”_ _ _ _

____“To be fair, I don’t really like myself all that much either.” How could he? The man he’d thought to be his soulmate had cheated on him with some girl and now Jack had blatantly disregarded abuse victims with his own self-pity._ _ _ _

____“Can ye’ tell your brother something for me?” he asked after a moment. When Fanny looked at him with an attentive eye, Jack continued. “I’m sure yer brother is great. Far better than I deserve. What’s his major?”_ _ _ _

____“He’s becoming a Registered Nurse.”_ _ _ _

____“Fucking hell, he must be a saint, then. And look, I’m not saying he ain’t good and deserving of something just as good, but I ain’t that thing. And I know that he ain’t ready. He can’t be. Not if that shit happened recently.”_ _ _ _

____“Beginning of last semester,” Fanny replied._ _ _ _

____“He ain’t ready,” Jack said, feeling a little sad for it. Sad for the other guy. “Let him be. He deserves to be left alone.”_ _ _ _

____Fanny was scrutinizing him so obviously that Jack wondered if she was some sort of biology student. She sure was looking at him like he was an entirely new and foreign species. Then she sat back and gave a decisive nod. “Maybe I was wrong.”_ _ _ _

____Jack had no idea what she was talking about, but the lights were dimming and the curtains were opening, some had no choice but to quiet down._ _ _ _

____. . ._ _ _ _

____Signe’s girlfriend Marzia was an actual fucking delight, despite Jack’s rather rude introduction to her earlier. She had a cute laugh and she was just as smitten with Signe as Signe was with her. And she apparently made all of the pastries that coffee joint had, so Signe really had scored gold with this girl. But meeting Marzia was the only real upside to Jack’s night at this concert hall._ _ _ _

____“He couldn’t come?” Mark asked, sounding crestfallen. Fanny just gave a little turn of her head. “Fuck,” Mark said. “I hope Brad’s okay.”_ _ _ _

____“He’ll be fine, he’s durable,” Fanny replied._ _ _ _

____“Mark, I need ye’ t’ stop this,” Jack said, deciding that he wanted to end this now. Knowing what he did about whoever this guy was didn’t make him eager to have to play along any further. “Me and this guy— neither of us are ready for anything like this. Especially not him, okay? Just, please. As my friend, I’m asking ye’ t’ stop.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m guessing you know.” Mark looked even more heartbroken. “You would be so good for him, Jack.”_ _ _ _

____A new tune, one Jack hadn’t expected. “Pretty sure Fanny’s decided I won’t be.”_ _ _ _

____“Incorrect,” Fanny said. “I changed my mind. You would be good for him.”_ _ _ _

____“If you care about yer brother at all, ye’ll take a step back and let him decide that for himself,” Jack huffed. “Same goes for me. It’ll happen when I’m damn well ready.”_ _ _ _

____“Just once more,” Mark pleaded. “If it doesn’t happen, then I’ll finally listen to the fates. But please, Jack. Once more.”_ _ _ _

____Jack scowled. But he was desperate and Mark knew it so he was bargaining. “Last chance,” he told Mark. “And if it doesn’t happen, then it never will. Ye’ stop. Got it?”_ _ _ _

____“Got it.”_ _ _ _

____“Promise?”_ _ _ _

____“Promise.”_ _ _ _

____Jack didn’t believe him. But he was grateful for the possibility and he was tired. “Someone give me a ride home,” he said. “This shit’s all too much for me and I ain’t much for afterparties.”_ _ _ _

____“Leave the door unlocked for me,” Mark requested._ _ _ _

____“Fuck you, ye’ deserve to be locked out.”_ _ _ _

____“I do, but you are nothing if not a merciful god.”_ _ _ _

____Damn right._ _ _ _

____Jack would leave the door unlocked for Mark, but only this once._ _ _ _

____. . ._ _ _ _

____This was Mark’s last chance._ _ _ _

____A house party, thrown by Signe and Marzia, halfway through the semester when no one would be afraid of getting drunk because midterms were behind them and the long weekend ahead and vodka— vodka was just so friendly when it tasted like cherries._ _ _ _

____Jack was having fun, but only in that distant way where he knew he would be allowed to slink home after this. He liked parties but he also liked not being at parties and sinking into his mattress and basking in the solitude after being around so many people, most of whom he didn’t know. Jack had a red solo cup in his hand and he had no idea where his friends had gone. The music was loud and badly balanced, the bass overpowering the treble in a way that made Jack wince. He would have to teach Signe how to properly blow out her speakers._ _ _ _

____Someone bumped into him, jostled him hard, and he fell into someone else. A girl that seemed pretty drunk and maybe on something else. She giggled at him, high pitched and cracking, and then she took a handful of his crotch, just straight up grabbed his dick, and tried to whisper sultrily in his ear— “Wanna see my special talent?”_ _ _ _

____“Alright, I’m gone,” Jack said, pushing her away and trying not to feel violated. The girl was drunk, but that wouldn’t have been an excuse for a guy, so it really wasn’t an excuse for her. But Jack also didn’t want to be anywhere near any of this shit, so he took it as a prompt for him to bug out and head upstairs._ _ _ _

____Marzia was part of a sorority, so she was lucky enough to live in a stately manor, which meant plenty of places to hide. Jack had been here only once before in getting to know the girl so he kinda knew his way around. He went up to the third level and found a balcony, someplace for him to escape to, just himself and his drink. Jack opened the glass french doors to step out into the cool night and found—_ _ _ _

____Another guy._ _ _ _

____Some blond who was leaning over the railing, shoulders hunches to his ears. He turned when Jack opened the doors, giving Jack a moment to see that the man was actually pretty fucking attractive, with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, scruff and tired blue eyes. God damn. If Jack had his type written down in a checklist, this guy would tick all the boxes._ _ _ _

____“My bad,” he said, having the distinct impression this guy had come here for the same reason as him— to be alone. “I’ll leave ye’—”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fine,” the guy said, waving Jack over. “I just didn’t like the music. The bass is way too loud.”_ _ _ _

____“Ain’t it? I’ve tried t’ teach Signe how t’ balance her audio, but she won’t listen.” Jack shook his head and walked out onto the balcony, resting his elbows on the ledge a good foot away from the other guy. “Marzia might be a better student.”_ _ _ _

____“I can assure you that she will not.”_ _ _ _

____Jack snorted a laugh. “Shame.”_ _ _ _

____The guy nodded. He was looking out towards the darkness of the lakes that surrounded the university. You could see the isthmus perfectly from this balcony. It was really something else, blacker than the night. You could even hear the waves from here. They lulled Jack into a sense of peace, his heartbeat syncing with the push and pull. Jack shut his eyes and let himself just breathe, comforted by the simplicity of the moment and, oddly, not at all perturbed by the stranger at his side. Normally he wouldn’t let himself put his guard down like this around people he didn’t know, but this guy seemed— safe._ _ _ _

____“I hate parties,” Jack said after a moment. “But I really don’t.”_ _ _ _

____The man chuckled. “Complicated. And yeah, same. I like them, I like the camaraderie of them, and I like meeting new people, but god, sometimes it’s too much. But how else am I supposed to meet people, you know? I don’t really have time for anything else and dating sights are just a bunch of dick pics. Which, y’know, normally I wouldn’t mind, but I really prefer seeing the dick if I actually like the person attached to it.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, same,” Jack echoed with a bit of a smirk. The guy hummed softly._ _ _ _

____“Mind if I bum some of your drink?”_ _ _ _

____“Ye’ like vodka?”_ _ _ _

____“Hate it. I prefer whiskey. But I’d really like something to drink right now.”_ _ _ _

____Jack handed over his drink, figuring the guy didn’t care about backwash if he had asked. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Jack checked it and saw a text from Mark._ _ _ _

_____[you’re supposed to be downstairs! he could be here at any moment!]_ _ _ _ _

____Jack grumbled and put his phone away. He’d told Mark he would come to the party and not that he would cooperate any further. The guy saw the movement as he drank and raise a brow. “Problems?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah.”_ _ _ _

____“Huh. Girlfriend?”_ _ _ _

____“I just told ye’ samesies on likin’ specific dick, I wouldn’t have a girlfriend. But no, it ain’t a boyfriend thing either. It’s more like a roommate-slash-best friend thing.” Jack shook his head. “He’s tryin’ too hard to hook me up with some poor guy that really doesn’t deserve this shit any more than I do.”_ _ _ _

____The guy snorted. “You too?”_ _ _ _

____Jack looked at him in surprise. “Ye’ve got the same issue?”_ _ _ _

____The guy nodded. “My best friend seems to think she knows who my soulmate is and won’t let it go. I keep asking her to go easy on me, but god knows she doesn’t know how to drop anything. She means well, but she needs to just let it go.”_ _ _ _

____“Samesies!” Jack exclaimed, unable to keep a grin from his face. “Like, my friend is great, and so are all the others, but I got cheated on before the first semester and I’m just not feeling it, yeah? I mean, maybe if I met the guy on my own terms I’d be more open, but I’m not about t’ let myself be set up with anyone.”_ _ _ _

____The guy met his grin with a small smile of his own. “I get that. I had a super awful boyfriend before too. I mean, a real dick. And I kinda thought I loved him for a bit there, so it’s really hard to just trust people to rope me into someone else. Like, I know there are good people out there, but if I’m unlucky enough to get that guy, then who’s to say my bad luck won’t continue? I know there are good people, but what if I just meet another one of the bad ones?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s hard t’ trust again,” Jack agreed. “And hey, I’m sorry for whatever ye’ went through.” After his blunder with Fanny’s brother, he wasn’t about to assume that he had it any worse than anyone else._ _ _ _

____“It’s fine,” the guy said. “I’m over it. At least, I like to think I am.” The guy moved to take another swallow of Jack’s drink, but then faltered and looked down into the cup with a wince. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “I drank it all.”_ _ _ _

____“How could ye’,” Jack intoned idly. He didn’t really care now that he was having such a good conversation. “Do ye’ think you’d be able to be with someone again? Not, like, to be asking for myself. Just curious. I don’t often come across people in the same situation as me. Wanna know what you’d do.”_ _ _ _

____“I think I can,” the guy replied softly. “I know I can. There are good people out there. There has to be. Hell, you seem pretty fucking great. I had a run of bad luck, but it can’t last forever right?”_ _ _ _

____Jack found himself drawn to this guy’s tentative optimism. He sounded like someone who had been through something bad but was still doing his best to keep his head up. Tenacious. Courageous. Jack really liked that in a person._ _ _ _

____“You said you could too,” the guy continued. “What makes you think so?”_ _ _ _

____Jack shrugged. “I just don’t think the world can be so cruel as t’ give me too much than I can handle. And since I can’t handle a shitty boyfriend for at least two more years, I’m sure it’ll give me someone good this next round.” He gave the guy a small smile, who returned the smile with a crooked one of his own. For a second, something passed between them. Something small but significant. They’d both been through the ringer and they both were scared to trust. Who was to say that couldn’t be a good thing for them both?_ _ _ _

____“Look,” Jack said. “I don’t normally do this, but— could I give ye’ my number?”_ _ _ _

____The guy’s brow shot up. “Like, as a friend thing?”_ _ _ _

____“If ye’ want,” Jack hedged. “But I… God, I just talked so much shit about being nervous and not ready, but ye’ don’t really seem like someone I should just let go without trying.”_ _ _ _

____The guy grinned, tiny and shy. “Glad I’m not the only one.”_ _ _ _

____“Gimme yer phone,” Jack asked. “Promise I won’t throw it.” The guy did as requested and Jack plugged in his number, handing it back without dramatics. His ears were burning and his heart was thrumming in his chest with excitement. He hadn’t been so bold in ages. It was addicting to have it pay off._ _ _ _

____The guy looked down at his phone and frowned. “How do I already have a message from you?” Jack frowned in confusion and bent over to get a look at the guy’s screen so he could see what that message was._ _ _ _

_____[fucass come piick me up]_ _ _ _ _

____[who is this?]_ _ _ _

____Jack’s brain worked slowly as the other guy’s breath caught with the realization. “You’re…” The guy trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. Then he looked up from his phone, his expression defenseless. “I’m sorry,” he said._ _ _ _

____“Fuck that,” Jack said, going with his gut on this. “They didn’t set us up. We met on our own.”_ _ _ _

____“Marzia’s been texting me, telling me to go downstairs and meet someone,” the guy said. “I think I’m supposed to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m Jack.” Jack stuck out his hand. “Fuck our friends.”_ _ _ _

____“Felix,” Felix replied, taking Jack’s hand and gripping tightly. “Fuck them.”_ _ _ _

____They both grinned, unable to deny the excitement that was filling the space between them. Here they were, telling fate to fuck off and ending up together regardless._ _ _ _

____“At least we can say they didn’t have a part in this,” Felix said._ _ _ _

____“I meant it,” Jack said. “For all my shit about not being ready, I kinda wanna see ye’ again.”_ _ _ _

____“Samesies,” Felix said, sounding a little punched out in disbelief at this whole mess. “And, look— Marzia kept telling me you were cute, but I had no way of knowing you would be this fucking hot. So, like, I’m sorry for always avoiding you and making up excuses to not be there.”_ _ _ _

____“Probably for the best. Wrong place, wrong time.”_ _ _ _

____Felix bit his lip. Jack couldn’t help but be drawn to the tug of Felix’s teeth. “Jack,” Felix said. “Look, I— I’m not good at this. But I think I kinda like you and I think our friends, while fucking dumb, had a pretty good idea of how well we’d fit. So, uhm. Wanna go on a date Sunday?”_ _ _ _

____“Absolutely,” Jack said._ _ _ _

____“Should we go downstairs and tell the others?”_ _ _ _

____“Fuck no.”_ _ _ _

____Felix laughed, the sound bright and happy and almost shocked, like he hadn’t expected to laugh at all. “Fuck,” Felix said. “I haven’t laughed in ages.”_ _ _ _

____“I haven’t wanted t’ make anyone laugh until you,” Jack replied._ _ _ _

____“We really were being stupid in avoiding this, huh?”_ _ _ _

____“The fuckin’ dumbest.”_ _ _ _

____Felix bit his lip one last time before swooping down and placing the tiniest of kisses on Jack’s cheek. The gesture was unexpected and so achingly sweet. Jack’s heart raced and his hands felt clammy. He felt like a little kid getting his first kiss from the boy he liked and suddenly couldn’t imagine how he could have denied himself this man for so long. Mark had been right. Felix was good for him. Jack could only hope he would be good for Felix too._ _ _ _

____“You’re fuckin’ adorable,” Jack told him when Felix pulled away, letting Jack see the blush tinging his cheeks. “Seriously. I’m so stupid. I should’ve listened t’ Mark.”_ _ _ _

____“I should’ve listened to Marzia,” Felix sighed. “Better to not waste any time, right?”_ _ _ _

____“Couldn’t dream of it.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t wait to get to know, you, Jack.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t wait either, Felix.”_ _ _ _

____They shared another smile, small and vulnerable and innocent. Jack snuck his hand down the railing to lie his hand over Felix’s. Felix’s fingers curled and linked with Jack’s and they couldn’t stop fucking smiling._ _ _ _

____“Oh my god.”_ _ _ _

____The voice had them both turning their heads to see Mark standing at the doors, mouth agape, stunned. “You fuckers did this on your own.” He stumbled a little, then turned to head back down the stairs. “Marzia!” he shouted wildly. “They’re fucking holding hands, Marzia!”_ _ _ _

____“Our friends are still stupid,” Felix snorted._ _ _ _

____Jack just let that dumb grin plaster itself across his face, squeezed Felix’s hand, and dreamed their date to life._ _ _ _


End file.
